Loki's sons
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: What if Loki had two sons and they got into a bit of trouble with the Avengers - A ROTG, HTTYD AND AVENGERS CROSSOVER! this summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is the first time I have ever done a triple crossover fanfic. I don't own any of the characters I just own the storyline. Remember to review. :)**

"18...19...20" Jokul Frosti opened his ice blue eyes, he looked round the huge golden room. He stood up and walked around a bit, checking under tables and cabinets, but he couldn't find his little brother anywhere. No matter how much he looked there was no sign of the small 6 year old. "Henrich!" he called, "I give up!" Then Henrich came running out from somewhere on the left side of the room. "I won?" he asked, his head tilted to the side, and his moss green eyes staring at Jokul in curiosity.

Jokul nodded and Henrich jumped up and punched the air "YES!" he yelled, but when he landed his fake leg slipped out from beneath him, he fell backwards but was caught by a pair of strong arms. Henrich turned around, "hey dad!" he said with a giggle. Loki steadied the young boy and put his finger on his smiling lips. Hiccup but his hand over his mouth to stifle some more laughs. "Why are we being quiet?" whispered Jokul, Loki whispered back, "Thor is coming to Asgard" he said it with a slight frown. It hadn't been easy keeping his two sons a secret. He was about to lead them out when the door swung slowly open. "Loki?" asked Thor.

A LOT OF YEARS LATER

It had been so long since Thor had walked in on them, and it actually didn't go that bad, only Thor and Loki knew about Jokul and Henrich. Of course, nothing good ever lasts, Jokul and Henrich had to go to Midgard, or - Earth 20 years ago. Jokul Frosti, now called himself Jack Frost, and Henrich went with Henry, or as his brother called him - Hiccup, because Hiccup was born and when he got nervous or upset, would have a fit of Hiccups. Henry didn't like it at first but then got used to it.

Jack didn't look like an ordinary teenager, I mean, how could he? He had white hair, striking blue eyes, pale skin, and he wore no shoes. He also carried a shepherds crook and wore a blue hoodie with brown skinny trousers.

Hiccup meanwhile, looked nothing like a human, he had a human like body, yes. Auburn hair, almost glowing moss green eyes, a fake metal left leg and a collection of freckles. However, this was where the human likeness ended. His pupils were small diamond shapes, and he had a pair of black dragon wings, and a long black tail that ended with two tailfins. He wore a brown hoodie with a green t-shirt under it, and a pair of dark grey jeans, complete with a pair of black trainers, you could barely see his fake leg. He could however, hide his wings and tail, but when he had his wings retracted, they were tattooed onto his back.

Jack and Hiccup were the sons of Loki, the son of Odin, they were basically gods. Jack could control the winter weather, ice, and wind. He didn't have to use his staff to control that, just to help him control it. Hiccup could control fire, shoot plasma blasts, and he also controlled wind.

They were currently in the middle of America, they were taking a little break from all that Guardian and Pitch stuff, Hiccup hadn't really done anything because he didn't want to reveal himself to the guardians. It was incredibly hot and Jack was suffering, he was currently lying on his back on the grass, and was looking enviably at Hiccup. Hiccup was lying on a rock, his tail was out and he was fanning himself by using the tailfins. "Hey Hic, you think you could not be so selfish with the fanning?" asked Jack. Hiccup turned to him "hm?" he asked looking at Jack. Jack sighed "I'm melting" he said dramatically. Hiccup gave an evil smile, he stood up and unfurled his wings, he flew up a little before flapping them as hard and fast as he could Jack was blown about 5 feet away. "Ahh!" he shouted as he bounced along the grass. Hiccup retracted his wings and tail again and they turned into dragon wing tattoos on his back.

Jack stood up and dusted himself off, "Ha, ha" he said sarcastically. Hiccup was rolling on the grass laughing his head off. Jack picked up his staff and made a blast of ice before shooting it at Hiccup, Hiccup dodged to the right and it hit the tree behind him. After a while Jack spoke up "Hey Hiccup, want to go and see Stark Towers?" he asked. Hiccup looked up thoughtfully before nodding. Then they used the wind and flew towards the centre of New York.

**Well, that's it, remember to review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the 2nd chapter that you've been waiting for. I don't own any of the characters, I just own the plot. Continue... :)**

Tony flew onto his sunlit tower, his iron man suit being taken away piece by piece until it was completely gone. When he got inside the tower he realised all the other avengers were there. "What are you all doing in my house?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Steve replied "did you forget we had a meeting tonight?" his tone laced with boredom. Tony looked up "umm let me think about that... yes," he said in an amusing tone. Bruce gave small laughs and Natasha rolled her eyes. "Thor here yet?" asked Steve. Bruce shook his head, "we will just have to start without him" he said.

"So, any of yous find out where Loki is?" asked Tony, he was now sitting in a very comfortable chair, in a very relaxed position. Steve spoke up "no luck, that guys slippery as a wet snake" he said with a slight growl. Bruce then decided to once again join in the conversation and piped up "Loki would only being staying under the radar if he was planning something, so we should probably all be on alert for him to make a big introduction." he said. Natasha banged her hand on the table, "Yes! But in the meantime Clint is going to keep being Loki's mindless pet!" she half yelled. Tony then opened his mouth to say something but JARVIS intervened. "Master Stark, there are two teenage boys on the balcony of your tower."

Jack and Hiccup were currently on the balcony of stark towers, they had a great view from up here. Jack was leaning casually against the wall, and Hiccup was walking along the narrow silver bar of the balcony, if he looked to his left he could see the wall of the tower, if he looked to his right, he could see a 1000 meter drop. At this moment, he was extremely glad that he had amazing balance skills. "Nice view" commented Jack after a while. Hiccup nodded in agreement and swung round and began walking down the bar again. Suddenly non other than the avengers burst through the door, they weren't suited up, but looked pretty surprised and angry, and in Steve's case - concerned. Hiccup fell off the bar in surprise, but managed to hand on with one hand and swing himself back up.

"Woah kid! Take it easy," said Bruce, he looked worriedly at Hiccup. "What are you kids doing on my roof!" asked Tony. Hiccup and Jack looked at eachother "they can see us?" asked Hiccup surprised. Jack nodded his expression one of disbelief. The avengers looked at eachother with confusion written across their faces. Jack then leapt up onto the bar as well. Tony meanwhile was looking at them, the kid that had leapt up on the bar had white hair and blue eyes, and the kid that was already on the bar had almost glowing green eyes. They both had extraordinary balance and seemed to not be the least bit afraid of falling. Suddenly the white haired kid walked over to the brown haired one and whispered to him, the brown haired kid nodded. The white haired one suddenly pointed to behind the avengers and said "THERE!"

None of the avengers bought it. But then they heard a crackling noise and all turned around, there was a thin layer of ice spreading all over the window. When Tony turned back to the kids, all he saw was a pair of heads going over the bar. "HEY!" he yelled and ran over to the edge, he saw the two kids falling towards the street, he called JARVIS and leapt off the edge, the suit was catching up to him, it then proceeded to envelop him and about 5 seconds later, he was in his Iron Man suit. He caught up with the two falling kids, but they suddenly took off... flying. Tony almost fell out of the air, but then regained his senses and flew after them. Steve also jumped off the roof and onto another, he could do that, being a superhuman and all.

They didn't know where these kids came from, but what they did know, was that they:

1 - were not human

2 - could fly

3 - were going to get caught

**There we go, chapter 2 over. Thnx for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. sorry but I have massive WRITERS BLOCK! And cant write anything right now.. im sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back and managed to get over my DREADED WRITERS BLOCK! at least for this story**

***everyone cheer***

**Seriously thnx for all the reviews and PMs you guys sent me. They really helped ;) The only problem is that I am still recovering so this chapter will be a little rushed. Thnx for being so patient.**

**I don't own any of the characters I just own the storyline**

**Begin**

Jack and Hiccup were flying for their lives - literally.

Jack was faster in the air when wind surfing, but Hiccup was faster when he had his wings and tail out. Iron man was gaining on them and Captain America was getting pretty close to. Hiccup knew he was keeping Jack from going any faster because he was slower, and felt pretty bad about it,.

Hiccup flew near Jack, "What are we gonna do?" he asked. Jack turned to his little brother with a forced smile. "We have to split up" he said. Hiccup's face went a little paler but he nodded, he swerved to the right and into the city.

Jack turned and looked back at Ironman, Jack turned to a slightly more open space - just outside the city. Captain America went after Hiccup because he could leap on the roofs of the buildings, and Tony went after Jack because he could fly.

With Hiccup

Hiccup was getting a little worried, he knew that captain America would catch him eventually. Unless... he was able to outwit him. Hiccup flew upwards, if he could just fly into the clouds then Captain America wouldn't be able to follow him. However, what Hiccup didn't count on was a red, blue and white shield to suddenly hit his head.

He stopped and his sight grew blurry, the outsides of his vision went grey, and he closed his eyes. With Hiccup unconscious, he could not control the wind, so therefore, dropped like a stone. However he was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"Tony I've got him" said Steve into his phone. "However, I still don't like this, they're just kids" he continued. A loud reply came from the phone "Come on cap, these 'kids' are obviously alien or something. Just meet me back at Stark Towers Ok?" said Tony. Steve sighed and said "Ok" before hanging up. He grabbed the kid tighter and went back to Stark Towers.

With Jack

Jack was going fast, he swerved around building after building and used his nimbleness to try and shake Iron an off his tail. Unfortunately for Jack, Tony had made some improvements to the suit and was able to keep up - with some difficulty.

Tony decided he had had enough of this weird flying kid and decided to fire a warning shot. The shot sailed past Jack's head, but he kept on going. Tony fired another warning shot, this time aiming above the kid's head. However, it was at that moment the kid decided to fly upwards, the shot ended up hitting he back of Jack's head.

He - like his brother - was knocked out and began falling to the ground. Even knocked out he still had a tight grip on his staff. Tony swooped down and caught the kid. He felt bad hitting the kid in the head with the laser... even if it was by accident. He shook it off and headed to his house. There, he would call director fury and let him know what happened.

With Loki POV

Loki sat on his bed in his asgardian cell. It seemed like everyone had forgotten him and left him here to rot. The only person that ever visited him was Thor, and lets face it, nobody would have been better than him. Loki let loose a long sigh and allowed his thoughts to drift back o his two sons. He wondered if they were alright, sometimes h wondered if sending them to Midgard/earth was a good idea. Oh well, it gave them the best possible chance to be free.

Loki thought about his deceased wife. She had been a nature sprite, she was so beautiful, moss green eyes and brown hair, Henrich (Hiccup/Henry) looked so much like her. Then there was Jokul (Jack) he had his fathers blue eyes and his mothers soft brown hair.

Loki and her had been devastated when Jokul, (that's Jack) had fallen through the ice at just 3 years old, thankfully his immortal blood had saved him and he had been brought back to life. He became a frost giant, Loki was part frost giant so it was that blood that had saved Jokul. Jokul loved to have fun and was confident and cocky.

Henrich wasn't like Jack in many ways, he was smart and clever - like Loki. When he was a baby, Henrich had been small and weak, one night all the family gathered round him and he began to slowly die. Loki knew he needed to do something. So he travelled to the lair of the last dragon, a nightfury. He cast a sleep spell on it and while it was sleeping turned it into a ball of energy.

He returned to his son, who was critically close to dying now. Loki took the ball of energy and made Henrich absorb it, Henrich became half dragon and physically stronger and faster.

He survived.

But it did have consequences.

When Henrich got angry, the dormant dragon would awaken and his eyes would turn all black, he would become out of control and everything around him would die. Except humans and spirits, they would feel like their life energy was slowly being sucked out of them - which it was. They would go weak and fall to the floor helpless. It was dangerous but it was a good job that Henrich was in such good control of his emotions.

There was suddenly a banging on his cell door. Loki was shook out of his memories, he stood up and walked over to the door... it was Thor. "Brother , the avengers want to see me." said Thor. Loki gave him a look. "Why would the avengers want to see you?" he said with a sneer. Thor turned to him "Master Fury says they have found a couple of strange creatures that look like boys, they want me to go see them." And with that Thor left.

Loki felt his blood run cold, he sat on the bed. Thor obviously hadn't come to the conclusion yet. But Loki had a strong gut feeling about who those boys were. He murmured to himself quietly: "Henrich, Jokul"

**There we go, its over. Its rushed, but as I said I am still not completely over my writers block. Lol its kinda like a disease for writers! xD Remember to Review. Bye! x **

**Darkwolfpup22 signing off. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, im back. Thnx for all the wonderful reviews, they gave me so much motivation :3 **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters**

Jack opened his eyes, ugh his head hurt. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a glass cell of some sort. he next thing he noticed was that he didn't have his staff, that wasn't particularly a bad thing, I mean he wouldn't melt or anything with out it. The problem was that his powers tended to get a little out of control without his staff.

Flashback

_"No honey, you are not getting your staff back." said Freya - (Hiccup and Jack's mum - the nature sprite) "Aww why?" said the 19 year old Jack Frost. "Because freezing Thor's feet to the floor was wrong" she said scornfully. Jack opened his very-very-recently-turned-blue eyes wider. "But he called me a runt!" complained Jack loudly. Freya gave him a hard yet motherly glare. Jack ran a hand through his white hair. _

_3 hours later_

_"Ugh, mom I don't feel to good" said Jack, holding his head and his stomach at the same time. "What is it honey?" asked Freya worriedly. "I... I don't know" he said. Suddenly he glowed a light blue and with a flash, ice covered every inch of the kitchen. Even the steam that had been coming out of the kettle had somehow been frozen and turned to an ice arch that sprouted from the kettle spout. Jack looked round - "Oops"_

_Jack got his staff back later that day_

Flashback end

While Jack had been uncovering a lost memory named as - 'the ice kitchen', the heating had been turned on. Jack began to feel a little woozy. He turned his head round and saw Hiccup lying unconscious on his side a little ways away from him. Jack tried to break through he fuzziness to reach his little brother but before he could reach him he passed out, his hand protectively on his little brothers chest.

Loki and Thor POV

Loki had no idea how he had managed to convince Thor to let him come with him. They teleported into the helicarrier and were immediately greeted by the avengers: Tony Stark, Natasha Romonoff, Bruce (cant remember his last name) Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton. Well Thor was greeted, Loki was just met with cold untrusting glares. He held up his hands in the surrendering fashion, despite the long handcuffs he was wearing.

xvxvxvxvvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

**This is where I stopped to read Homestuck for a while :3**

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxvxxvvxvx

Director Fury stepped into the room, "Loki, what are you doing here?" he asked in his usual emotion deprived voice. Loki smirked "I heard you captured some magical creatures, I happen to be an expert in that region," he said in a cocky voice. As long as he kept up the act his kids would be safe - if he creatures even were his kids.

Fury didn't like the idea but he had to admit Loki did have a point. He turned around and the avengers followed. Thor was about to follow when Fury turned around and said "Thor I need you to go and meet with agent Runtrate - (sucky name but I wrote this at 2:54 in the morning) he needs your flight skill, and we couldn't send Tony because they hate eachother" he said. "Insufferable prick" muttered Tony under his breath. Thor nodded and left, the others - including Loki followed Fury into the prisoner room.

They arrived inside. Loki could make out two bodies in the cell. As he got closer his fears were confirmed. Jokul and Henrich were lying unconscious on the floor of the cell. Both were breathing heavily. Loki walked up to the cell and opened the door. All the avengers tensed up but Loki turned to them and said calmly "you wanted me to examine them... yes?" Fury nodded and Loki gave a smirk and opened the cell door. He stepped in and the door closed behind him.

The smirk left his face once he took in the severity of the condition. He went up to Jokul first because he was closer and felt the boys forehead. This was not good... Jack was almost the temperature of a normal human. Loki channelled his frost giant blood and made his hand colder, it even turned blue, Loki made sure the avengers didn't see by turning his back to them. He placed his hand on Jokul's forehead, he watched as the boy instinctively tried to wrap/curl round the source of cold.

Loki stood up and turned to the avengers. "If you want this one to survive then I would turn down the heat." He said it calmly but with an edge of cold, unpromised danger. Bruce turned down the heat and Loki and Jack visibly relaxed.

Next Loki went and crouched next to Hiccup/Henrich, with one look Loki knew what was wrong with him. Henrich sometimes wouldn't use his powers for a while/long time and it would build up inside him and there would be so much power it would knock him out and build up. When he woke up, it would have the same effect as hen he got angry, just much faster.

Loki placed a hand on Henrich's forehead and absorbed some of the excess power. It burned like red hot lava through his veins, he had to psychically stop himself from crying out. Eventually it was done and as Loki removed his hand from Henrich's forehead, just as Henrich's eyes shot open.

**Well, there goes another chapter. But its finally over, remember to review so we can celebrate that I am finally over my writers block YAY!**

**Darkwolfpup22 is BACK! 3 3 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone

I just wanted to let you know that I have NOT ABANDONED this story. Im just taking some time off.

I have recently become obsessed with homestuck and I am writing fanfictions for that now.

If you wanna know the title its called - Rise of the trolls

So sorry to all my fans ... im a terrible person :( :( :(

Darkwolfpup22... over and out.

:(


End file.
